


Die Ausstellung

by OpheliaGreif



Series: Vergebung [10]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaGreif/pseuds/OpheliaGreif
Summary: „Vertraust du mir?“Ha. Gute Frage. Sehr gute Frage angesichts des Stoffstreifens in seinen Händen, den er mit ruhigem Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zwischen uns beiden hochhält. Was es auch ist, es wird mir einen Teil der Kontrolle nehmen und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich eben jenen, bisher noch unbenannten, aufgeben möchte. Insbesondere auch deswegen, weil wir in seiner Limousine sitzen.Asami ist ein Mann mit starkem Willen. Ganz zum Leidwesen seiner Männer und zur zweifelhaften Freude von Akihito.





	Die Ausstellung

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: alles nicht mir, bis auf die Idee zu dieser Geschichte.

„Kirishima.“

Der in seine Akten vertiefte Mann sieht blinzelnd hoch und misst mich mit einem fragenden Blick.  
„Ja, Asami-sama?“, faltet er eben jene sorgsam zusammen und legt sie aufmerksam zur Seite. Seine ganze, ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit gilt mir und der bestechend scharfe Verstand hinter den Brillengläsern beginnt bereits jetzt Szenarien für meine kommenden Wünsche zu entwerfen. Ich betrachte ihn schweigend und richte meinen Blick auf die bedingt durch den innerstädtischen Verkehrsstau langsam vorbeifahrenden Gebäude. Mein nächster Termin ist am frühen Abend, so habe ich keine Eile und noch viel weniger ein Problem damit, das Auto und nicht den Hubschrauber zu nehmen, der aufgrund von Wartungsarbeiten am Boden in der Werft geblieben ist.

„Habe ich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen?“, frage ich den Gakuen Cocoon Tower, an dem der Wagen gerade zum Stillstand kommt, dank einer roten Ampel. Es ist nicht die erste Frage ihrer Art für Kirishima, der jedes Mal wieder erstaunt ist, dass ich ihm diese Fragen überhaupt stelle und seine Meinung wissen möchte, so als ob er es nun auch nach diesen Jahren nicht fassen kann. Dabei war er es, der mir, noch während er unter dem Einfluss von starken Schmerzmitteln stand, im Krankenhaus Wahrheiten entgegengeschleudert hat, die ihn den Kopf gekostet hätten. 

Hätten.

Wäre Akihito dort nicht schon seit Jahren verschwunden gewesen. Hätte ich nicht schon jeden Stein in Tokyo umdrehen lassen auf der Suche nach ihm. Hätte ich nicht all die potenziellen Feinde, die ich mein Eigen nennen durfte, zu dem Zeitpunkt schon Stück für Stück ausradiert. Hätte ich mich nicht in einer Spirale aus Gewalt und Terrorherrschaft verloren. Hätte ich Kirishima nicht wegen eines Kaffeebechers in blinder Wut niedergeschossen.

Ich habe seinen Wahrheiten damals zugehört, im ersten Moment beschlossen, dass ich ihn dafür umbringen werde. Im zweiten Moment davon abgesehen und habe dann beschlossen, dass all das, was er mir an den Kopf geworfen hat, seine Berechtigung hat. Seitdem frühstücken wir gemeinsam, er, Suoh und ich. Seitdem frage ich nicht nur ihn, sondern beide nach ihrer Meinung. Es ist besser geworden, die hasserfüllte Einsamkeit ein Stück weniger. Doch erst, als Akihito wieder aufgetaucht ist, zunächst nur auf den Überwachungsbildern Londoner Verkehrskameras, schlussendlich in meinem Büro im Sion, ist auch diese einer Hoffnung gewichen, die im besten Fall töricht ist.

„Wäre es besser gewesen, Akihito in Ruhe zu lassen?“

Die Gretchenfrage, die mich seit dem gestrigen Abend beschäftigt, genaugenommen seit dem Moment, in dem Akihito sich versteift hat, sein Geist und seine Aufmerksamkeit in dem geschützten Raum, den er sich selbst erschaffen hat um dem traumatisierenden Ereignis zu entkommen. Es geht gleich wieder, hat er geflüstert, als wäre es seine Schuld, was ich ihm angetan habe. 

Was ich ihm mit den dutzenden Malen, in denen ich mich ihm körperlich, geistig und emotional aufgezwungen habe, angetan habe. 

Ich habe Jahre gebraucht, um mir mein Fehlverhalten einzugestehen und zu verstehen, was ich falsch gemacht habe. Dass mein Vorhaben, den Jungen solange zu ficken und ihn solange zum Höhepunkt zu treiben, bis er begreift, dass ich der Einzige bin, der ihm diese Lust und Nähe bereiten kann und wird, vollkommen falsch ist und nichts mit Liebe zu tun hat. 

Ich war ein Monster und, wenn ich es mir ehrlich eingestehe, bin es noch. 

Als er verschwunden ist, habe ich ihn dafür verantwortlich gemacht und ihm wieder und wieder geschworen, dass ich ihn in Ketten legen werde, wenn ich ihn denn endlich eingefangen habe. Ich habe ihm geschworen, dass ich ihn nie wieder aus meinen Fingern lassen, einsperren und auf mich prägen werde, bis er nichts Anderes mehr kennt als seine Liebe zu mir. Bis er mir hörig ist. Die Gedanken sind mir heute so fremd, wie es derjenige ist, mir einen anderen Partner als ihn zu suchen.  
Ich schäme mich zutiefst für diese Gedanken, die so menschenverachtend sind wie sie nur sein können. Sie sind ekelhaft und haben mit Liebe nichts zu tun. Sie sind obsessiv und brutal, sadistisch und egozentrisch. Ich schäme mich aber noch viel mehr für mein Verhalten Akihito gegenüber, dem ich nichts als Schmerzen und Leid zugefügt und dadurch gebrochen habe.

Er ist vor mir geflohen und das zurecht. Ich hätte ihn komplett zerstört, wenn er weiter bei mir geblieben wäre. Den lebenslustigen Jungen, der er damals war, hatte ich zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits unwiederbringlich zerstört. Ich habe den Mann zerbrochen, der mit naiver Freude und Leidenschaft auf das Leben geblickt und den ich ganz genau dafür begehrt habe. Das ist die unbändige, unendliche Schuld, die ich bis zu meinem Lebensende mit mir tragen werde. Das ist die Schuld, die mich jeden Tag lehrt, dass ich fehlerhaft bin, eitel und dumm. Dass ich zerstörerische und sadistische Triebe in mir habe, die ich jeden Tag wieder bekämpfe und die ich ihm gegenüber nie wieder zeigen oder ausüben werde.

Das weiß ich heute und so habe ich schlussendlich sein Verschwinden als meine immerwährende Strafe akzeptiert, auch wenn ich nicht umhin konnte, meine Männer und Frauen nach ihm suchen zu lassen. Im Gegenteil. Selbst als Suoh, der für gewöhnlich sturer ist als ich, die Vermutung geäußert hatte, dass der Junge tot sei, habe ich weitersuchen lassen. Mit dem Erfolg, dass ich vor mehr als einem Jahr das Bild des jungen Mannes in den Händen hielt, der mir auch nach all den Jahren immer noch die Welt bedeutete. Ja, die Welt. Akihito war, ist und bleibt der Mann, den ich so verzehrend liebe, dass niemand anderes jemals Platz in diesem eiskalten Block an Zerstörung gefunden hat. Sein Charakter, seine Stimme, Mimik und Gestik haben mich so sehr auf ihn geprägt, dass ich keinen Anderen will. Ein Jahr lang habe ich mich mit jedem Bild gefoltert, mit jedem Detail, das mir über ihn gebracht wurde. Ich habe mich mit Sehnsucht und Versuchung gefoltert so wie ich ihn mit Schmerz und Demütigung gefoltert habe, auch wenn mein Schmerz jemals nicht einmal annähernd an seinen heranreichen wird. 

Und dann stand er vor mir. In Fleisch und Blut, mit demselben Ausdruck in den Augen, den er auch schon hatte, als wir uns zum ersten Mal begegnet sind. Ruhige Gewissheit, gepaart mit einer Stärke, die mich schon damals angezogen hatte. Er hat wieder zu sich zurückgefunden, war nicht mehr das ängstliche Nervenbündel, zu dem ich ihn gemacht habe mit meinen Vergewaltigungen. Wie passend war es da, dass sich sein Äußeres seinem Inneren angepasst hatte: wild, ungezähmt, anders, unangepasst, vernarbt, zäh, kriegserfahren, geprägt durch sein eigenes Leid und das der Welt. 

Wunderschön.

Ich kann es nicht anders sagen. Dieser Mann, der nach neun Jahren vor mir steht, zieht mich noch mehr an, erregt mich noch mehr als derjenige, den ich zuvor kennengelernt habe. Er ist frech, selbstbewusst, neugierig, wissbegierig. Die Art, wie er seine Furcht in meinem Büro vor mir überwunden hat, wie er zugelassen hat, dass ich ihm durch die Haare streiche nach den langen Jahren der Abstinenz, spricht von einer unendlichen Großzügigkeit und der Fähigkeit zur Vergebung, die ich noch nicht einmal im Ansatz besitze. Seine Bereitschaft, sich mit mir zu treffen und meine Nähe zu suchen, lässt meine Liebe zu ihm nur noch größer werden. Und wieder ist es sein Humor, schärfer als zuvor, der mich lachen lässt. Er fordert mich heraus – bewusst – und ich nehme jede dieser Herausforderungen an. Er ist erstarkt.

Doch die Zeit hat nicht alle Wunden geheilt und auch jetzt noch zuckt er vor mir zurück. Auch jetzt noch hat er Alpträume, von mir, meinem Tun, von den Kriegen, in die er sich gestürzt hat, er verlässt seinen Körper, wenn er in Situationen gerät, die ihm Schmerz bereiten könnten, die ihn an das Trauma erinnern, das er durch mich erlitten hat.  
Die wichtige Frage ist, ob ich ihm letzten Endes gut tue. Ich will ihm nahe sein, egoistischerweise. Ich fühle mich lebendig in seiner Nähe und jede Sekunde Aufmerksamkeit, die er mir schenkt, ist mir lieb und teuer. Jedes Lächeln, das ich ihm entlocken kann, jedes Lachen, lindert die Schuld ihm gegenüber um einen winzigen, kleinen Teil. Doch ist es das, was er letzten Endes will? Oder ist er tatsächlich nur hier um Urlaub zu machen und dann seinen Abschied aus Japan zu nehmen? Kann er es überhaupt ertragen, sich in meiner Nähe zu befinden, ohne dass schlussendlich die alten Erinnerungen überhand nehmen? 

Was es auch ist, für das er sich entscheidet, ich werde ihn zu keinem Zeitpunkt mehr dazu zwingen, meinem Willen zu folgen. 

„Takaba-sama sucht Ihre Nähe, Asami-sama. Er ist bereit dazu, sich ohne Zwang mit Ihnen zu treffen ebenso wie er nach dem ersten Treffen nicht hätte wiederkommen müssen. Und dennoch hat er den Treffen zugestimmt oder sie sogar initiiert.“  
„Die Fakten kenne ich, Kirishima.“  
Meine rechte Hand seufzt. „Gibt es einen Anlass für Ihre Zweifel?“  
Ich nicke zögernd. „Wir sind uns gestern nähergekommen. Es war soweit gut, bis er unter mir lag. Er ist dabei in eine Art Starre gefallen und hat seinen Geist von der Situation weggebracht, damit von mir, weil er es nicht ertragen hat, was wir tun. Was _ich_ tue.“  
Nachdenklich runzelt Kirishima die Stirn, hinter der die Denkprozesse an Fahrt aufnehmen. Die Informationen sind neu für ihn und einen kurzen Moment lang ist es Bedauern, das in seinen Überlegungen dominiert. Für Akihito oder für mich, das hinterfrage ich nicht.

„Die Informationen, die wir über ihn zusammengetragen haben, deuten nicht daraufhin, dass er sich in psychologische Betreuung gegeben hat. Die Möglichkeit, dass er das Trauma, das er durch die damaligen Vergewaltigungen erlitten hat, noch nicht verarbeitet hat, birgt daher eine gewisse Wahrscheinlichkeit. Dementsprechend wird es eventuell auch Situationen geben, die ihn triggern und in denen er zu der Zeit zurückgebracht wird, in der er Ihnen noch nicht freiwillig nahe war.“  
„Was willst du mir damit sagen, Kirishima?“  
„Dass es sicherlich kein Fehler war, sich ihm zu nähern, Asami-sama. Dass es aber viel Geduld, Zeit, Einfühlungsvermögen und nicht zuletzt einen guten Therapeuten braucht, um die erlittenen Schmerzen und das erhebliche Trauma zu lindern und zu therapieren.“

„Ich war zu voreilig.“ Sicherlich war ich das. Schon im Aquarium war ich das, als ich meinen dunklen Trieben, die aufgekommen sind, nachgegeben habe um ihn über das Waschbecken zu pressen und an seinen Haaren zu mir hochzuziehen. In diesem Moment hatte es mich wie nichts Anderes auf der Welt gereizt, meinen Schwanz bis zum Anschlag in ihm zu vergraben und ihn solange zum Höhepunkt zu treiben, bis das Einzige, was er mit rauer Stimme wispern kann, mein Name ist. Ich habe es nicht getan, eben weil ich nicht mehr das Monster von damals sein will, und doch ist es ein Wunder, dass er sich danach noch mit mir getroffen hat. Dass er bereit war, mir weiterhin näher zu kommen. 

„Fühlte er sich von mir bedroht?“, frage ich und nach reiflicher Überlegung nickt Kirishima abwägend.  
„Haben Sie ihn gefesselt, anderweitig festgehalten? War er Ihnen ausgeliefert?“  
Kirishima fragt aus gutem Grund. Akihito in Fesseln zu sehen, war früher ein Garant für lange Nächte voller Lust. Auch wenn ihn ich mir immer noch sehr gut in Metall oder Leder vorstellen kann, so weiß ich gleichzeitig, dass es niemals wieder der Fall sein wird.  
„Ich lag über ihm, als es passiert ist.“  
Die Lippen des Mannes vor mir schürzen sich und er hebt die Augenbraue. „Wenn ich raten müsste, Asami-sama, liegt genau da der Grund. Er fühlte sich seiner Kontrolle beraubt und durch Sie bedroht. Eine zukünftige Lösung dieses Problems könnte sein, dass Sie ihm die Kontrolle überlassen. Über die Situation. Über sich selbst.“

Wortlos starre ich ihn nieder und die Ruhe in seinen Augen hat tatsächlich den Nerv, zurück zu starren. Angstfrei und offen erwidert er meinen Blick und die aufkommende Verneinung darin, erträgt sie, weil er weiß, dass er Recht hat. In dem Ryokan hat er sich durch meine Annäherung erregen lassen und jetzt wird mir auch bewusst, warum. Ich bin zu ihm gekrochen, eigentlich ein Akt der Unterwerfung, in meinem und in seinem Fall aber ein Zeichen der Kontrolle, die er innehat über die Situation und über mich, der ich ihm noch immer körperlich überlegen bin. Auch am gestrigen Abend hat er sich erst dann beruhigt, als er auf mir lag. 

„Danke.“ Mehr bleibt mir nicht zu sagen, während meine Gedanken bereits die ersten, unheiligen Pläne für eine Bestätigung dieser Theorie entwerfen. Doch bevor ich tiefer in die Ausformung eben dieser einsteigen kann klingelt mein Telefon. Ein kurzer Blick darauf sagt mir, dass es exakt der Rückruf ist, den ich erwartet habe. 

„Miss McDougal, wie schön, Sie zu hören“, lächle ich auf Englisch in den Hörer und Kirishima nimmt seine Arbeit wieder auf. Die Akten, die er zugunsten meiner Fragen geschlossen hat, öffnet er nun wieder und zückt seinen Stift, mit dem er sich Notizen macht. „Gibt es Neuigkeiten?“  
Die Antwort, die sie mir gibt, erfreut mich und es dauert keine halbe Stunde, da haben wir alle Modalitäten besprochen und den Vertrag zwischen uns mündlich fixiert. Kirishima wird nun noch die schriftliche Fassung aufsetzen und in einer spätestens einer Woche werde ich das haben, was ich möchte. 

~~**~~

„Vertraust du mir?“

Ha. Gute Frage. Sehr gute Frage angesichts des Stoffstreifens in seinen Händen, den er mit ruhigem Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zwischen uns beiden hochhält. Was es auch ist, es wird mir einen Teil der Kontrolle nehmen und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich eben jenen, bisher noch unbenannten, aufgeben möchte. Insbesondere auch deswegen, weil wir in seiner Limousine sitzen. 

Ich hebe die Augenbraue und schürze kritisch die Lippen. Vier Tage sind seit unserem letzten Zusammentreffen vergangen. Vier Tage, in denen wir uns Nachrichten hin- und hergeschrieben, uns aber nicht gesehen haben. Ich drücke mich immer noch vor Kou und Takato, die, wie ich weiß, keine zwei Stunden von hier wohnen. Lieber stürze ich mich in die Bilderbearbeitung, die ich eigentlich nicht machen sollte laut meiner Agenturchefin. Aber was Rose nicht weiß, macht sie nicht heiß, oder wie heißt ein westliches Sprichwort nochmal gleich?  
Bis auf heute, den Tag, an dem Asami spontan geklingelt hat um mich mit seiner Limousine abzuholen. Wohin auch immer. 

Ich streiche mir über meinen stoppeligen drei-Tage-Bart. „Wofür ist das?“, frage ich und deute auf den Stoff. Ein kurzes Lächeln huscht über Asamis Lippen.  
„Für deine Augen. Ich möchte sie dir verbinden, damit es eine Überraschung bleibt, wohin wir fahren“, unterbreitet er mir die Antwort schnörkellos und ehrlich. Fast bin ich versucht, dem zuzustimmen.  
„Ich war seit round about einem Jahrzehnt nicht mehr in Tokyo und du denkst, dass ich mich hier noch auskenne?“, frage ich mit hochgezogener Augenbaue, aber greife bereits mit einem Augenrollen zu der Augenbinde. Wenn er es denn unbedingt so haben möchte, dann soll er es so bekommen. Die Prozedur ist mir nicht fremd, schließlich haben auch Warlords diese lästige Angewohnheit. Bloß nicht wissen, wo sie sich befinden. Bloß nichts vom Weg mitbekommen.  
Ich lege mir die Seide an – natürlich muss es Seide sein – und lehne mich gegen das angenehme Polster der Rücksitzbank. Wie immer in solchen Situationen verschränke ich die Arme und wir fahren auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen des Mannes neben mir los.

Kaum, dass wir uns in Bewegung setzen, springen meine anderen Sinne für den nun fehlenden ein, so wie sie es die letzten Jahre auch über getan und mich vor größeren Schäden bewahrt haben. Ich stelle fest, dass es meinem verbliebenen Gehör und meinem Orientierungssinn vollkommen egal ist, ob ich zu einem Warlord gefahren werde oder ob Asamis Hüne mich durch die Gegend kutschiert. Ich katalogisiere alles. Jede Bewegung, jedes Abbiegen, jedes Geräusch, damit ich weiß, wo ich bin und damit ich mir einen Fluchtplan zurechtlegen kann, wenn es dazu kommen sollte.

Dennoch oder gerade deswegen lässt mich die warme Hand auf meiner brachial zusammenzucken.

„Ist es nicht in Ordnung?“, fragt der Mann an meiner Seite mich, dessen Gesichtsausdruck ich an seiner Stimmfärbung ablesen kann.  
„Doch“, erwidere ich schlicht und lasse mich von den Bewegungen seiner Finger beinahe davon abbringen, dem Weg zu folgen, während sie über die Linien meiner verbrannten Hand fahren, als würden diese ein Muster ergeben.  
„Was findest du daran?“, frage ich offen in die Dunkelheit hinein und Asami schnauft leise. Vermutlich hätte ich es überhört – wäre das nicht die Augenbinde. Ich muss innerlich schmunzeln.  
„Du hast soviel überlebt“, erwidert er nachdenklich und ich hebe die Augenbraue. „Du hast soviel gesehen und sichtbar gemacht.“  
„Das liegt in der Natur der Sache.“  
„Das wolltest du schon immer machen.“  
Ich lächle und es ist ein wenig bitter. „Naja.“  
Als der Rest des Satzes zwischen uns in der Luft hängt und ich ihn nicht erläutere, fragt Asami tatsächlich nach. „Naja? Ist es nicht so?“  
Es gibt Gründe, warum ich diesen Satz nicht beendet habe. Diese wägen gerade eine ehrliche Antwort zugunsten und zulasten der Augenbinde ab und kommen zu dem Schluss, dass bei allem, was ich Asami bisher offen und brachial an den Kopf geworfen habe, dieses Wissen nicht dazu führen wird, dass er mich schlägt. 

Meine rationale Seite erinnert mich an diesem Punkt daran, dass er das niemals tun wird. Und niemals getan hat.

Ich seufze. „Eigentlich wollte ich Verbrechen in Japan enthüllen.“  
Die Stille, die danach einkehrt, ist beinahe so groß wie das, was auf meine Worte hin zwischen uns steht.  
„Möchtest du dort fortfahren, wo du aufgehört hast?“, fragt der Mann neben mir mich mit einer Seelenruhe, die ich ihm keinen Moment lang abnehme. Insbesondere dann nicht, wenn ich höre, wie Kirishima sich in seinem Sitz abrupt zu seinem Boss umdreht, als hätte der dieser gerade das Ende der Welt verkündet.  
Schweigend lasse ich die Beiden ihr Blickduell, das sie gerade sicherlich führen, ausfechten, bevor ich mir mit einem geübten Griff das hinderliche Stück Stoff von meinen Augen ziehe und Asami meinerseits anstarre.  
Ich möchte ihm dabei in die Augen sehen. Ich will den Ernst und die Ernsthaftigkeit in dem stechenden Blick sehen, der mir sagt, dass das Angebot, was er mir so eben gemacht hat, eines ist, das er ernst meint. 

„Dir ist bewusst, wo ich aufgehört habe?“, frage ich nach und er nickt ruhig. Bevor das alles zuviel wurde, habe ich mich daran versucht, ihn so zu zerstören, wie er mich zerstört hat. Ich wollte sein Imperium zu Fall bringen und sicherlich ist einiges von den Dokumenten, die ich bereits zusammengetragen hatte, gefunden worden.  
„Ja, das ist es“, bestätigt er mir meine Vermutung und ich hebe die Augenbraue. Dieses Angebot ist mehr als alles, was er bisher gemacht hat. Dieses Angebot an mich ist dem Kotau an meine Eltern gleichzusetzen und einen Moment lang frage ich mich, ob ich dieses Angebot annehmen möchte.  
Möchte ich das Imperium des Mannes zerstören, das sich auf illegalen Geschäften gründet? Möchte ich sehen, wie die unkorrupten Teile der Staatsanwaltschaft, Polizei und Sondereinsatzkräfte, die er nicht schmieren kann, bei ihm einfallen und ihm alles nehmen, das er sich jemals aufgebaut hat? Oder dass er im Gefängnis von Auftragskillern heimgesucht wird, auf Geheiß ihm feindlich gesinnter, krimineller Banden? Möchte ich überhaupt, dass er ins Gefängnis geht?

Er hätte es so sehr verdient für alles, was er getan hat. 

So sehr. 

Aber ich möchte es nicht. Nicht mehr. Ich stelle fest, dass ich bigotter bin, als zunächst angenommen. Ich decke sexuelle Verbrechen in der ganzen Welt auf, ich zerre sie ans Licht und zwinge die Menschen, den Opfern in die Augen zu sehen, die Täter zu verdammen. Und doch sitzt mein Täter vor mir und ich möchte ihn nicht bestraft sehen, weil ich bereit bin, seine Gesellschaft anzunehmen und zu verzeihen. Ich denke nicht, dass ich jemals vergessen kann, was er mir angetan hat. Aber ich kann sein Bedauern akzeptieren und schlussendlich Vergebung wagen. Was ich unlängst schon getan habe und es jeden Tag wieder übe.  
Dieser Mann soll nicht vor Gericht gestellt werden, das will ich nicht. Der Gedanke, ihn im Gefängnis oder tot zu sehen, findet in mir keinen Anklang. Er ist die Ausnahme in meiner Regel… ob er das verdient hat? Ich weiß es nicht.

Ich erinnere mich daran, dass er und Kirishima und auch Suoh auf eine Antwort warten, alle drei in sorgsam ausgesuchter Neutralität. Wären da nicht Suohs Finger mit kalkweiß-angespannten Knöcheln, mit denen er das Lenkrad umfasst hält, als würde er es aus der Verankerung reißen wollen. Oder aber Kirishimas linker Zeigefinger, der in den kurzen Augenblicken seine Brille nun schon zum vierten Mal richtet, obwohl es da sicherlich nichts zu richten gibt.  
Nur Asami ist das Sinnbild einer griechischen Statue, wohlgeformt, erhaben und von kühler Eleganz. Nichts, aber auch gar nichts lese ich in dem neutralen Gesicht. Nichts in den ruhigen Händen. Nichts in seiner Haltung.  
Just, in diesem Moment erkenne ich, dass genau das Asamis Form von Nervosität ist, also das Verbergen jeglicher Reaktionen. 

Was für eine Erkenntnis von unschätzbarem Wert. 

„Nein, das möchte ich nicht“, erlöse ich uns alle von der plötzlich aufgekommenen, molasseartigen Anspannung. „Auch damit habe ich abgeschlossen.“ Nun bin ich es, dessen Finger über Asamis makellose Hand mit den makellos manikürten Fingernägeln fährt. „Außerdem hattest du niemals deine Finger im Menschenhandel“, stelle ich mein Wissen in den Raum und er nickt. „Auch jetzt nicht. Das macht es einfacher, es nicht zu wollen. Trotz allem anderen.“ Tatsächlich ist das eines der Argumente, mit denen meine Bigotterie mich still und zufrieden hält, relativ gesehen. Niemals hat sich Asami wie Fei Long oder Arbatov in diesem Markt breitgemacht. Niemals hatte er auch nur Ansätze gezeigt, sich dafür zu interessieren.  
„Ich will es nicht“, schließe ich bestimmt und nehme seine Hand an meine Lippen, küsse sie. Ein eigenartiges Gefühl, das aus dem eigenen Antrieb heraus zu tun, aber keines, das mir missfällt.

Asami lächelt und in den Augen erkenne ich soviel Liebevolles, dass ich unweigerlich grollen muss um das Kribbeln in meinem Bauch zu überdecken. Ich schnaufe und greife wieder zu der Augenbinde. Sicherlich nur wegen der Überraschung. 

_Klar. Wie. Kloßbrühe._

~~**~~

Die Luftveränderung und die Geräusche um mich herum erwecken den Eindruck, dass ich in einer Halle stehe. Groß, wenn ich dem Echo der Schritte lausche. Es ist kühler als im Wagen und es riecht nach Industrie. Ganz sicher ist sich mein Instinkt nicht, ob Gefahr droht, daher ist er pro forma schonmal wachsam. Ich horche auf alles, was sich hinter, vor und neben mir bewegt, geleitet von Asamis Hand und ruhigen Worten, die mir eine Richtung vorgeben. Schlussendlich bleiben wir stehen und ich nehme die leise Musik im Hintergrund wahr. Meine Ohren sagen wir, dass es traditionell jemenitische Musik ist und ich lausche ihr einen Augenblick lang. Die neugierige Spannung in mir wächst und ich kann es nicht erwarten, dass ich von dem Stück Stoff erlöst werde. 

„Du kannst“, flüstert Asami mir ins Ohr und keinen Augenblick später habe ich mir die Seide vom Gesicht gerissen, zusammen mit ein paar losen Strähnen, deren Verlust jetzt nicht so tragisch ist. Ich blinzle, erwarte Helligkeit, wo keine ist. Im Gegenteil.  
Ich hatte Recht. Ich stehe mitten in einer alten Industriehalle, die mittlerweile zu einem Veranstaltungsort umfunktioniert wurde. Es ist dunkel, bis auf die Lampen, die überall in der Halle hängen und aberdutzende Fotografien beleuchten.

Meine Fotografien, wie ich nun erkenne.

Überall hängen sie, sind kleine Lichtinseln in der sonstigen Dunkelheit. Sie scheinen zu schweben und ich kann mir denken, dass sie mit beinahe unsichtbaren Drähten an der Decke befestigt wurden. Staunend trete ich vor und streune durch die Reihen. Jedes einzelne Bild von ihnen kenne ich. Ich kenne die Namen der Kinder, Frauen und Männer. Ich kenne ihre Geschichten. Natürlich. Sie nun hier in all ihrer geballten Gesamtheit hängen zu sehen, lässt mich staunen und jagt mir einen Schauer über den Rücken, der sicherlich nichts mit der Kälte zu tun hat, die mich umgibt.

Ich bleibe stehen und lausche noch einmal der Musik. Ich gebe mir Mühe, nicht nur die Musik als solche zu identifizieren, sondern auch die Worte dahinter. Mein Arabisch ist etwas eingerostet und der jemenitische Dialekt ist wie gewohnt schwer zu verstehen, doch ich erkenne nach ein paar Sekunden und Worten, dass es sich dabei um ein Klagelied handelt. Die einzelnen Wortfetzen, die ich mir zusammenreimen kann, besingen den Tod und das Leid der Hinterbliebenen. Sie besingen das Unglück derjenigen, die den Tod gefunden haben – egal, auf welche Weise. 

Ich habe diese Klage mehr als einmal auf meinen Reisen gehört.

Jetzt erst fällt mir auf, dass der Geruch nach arabischen Gewürzen durch die Halle wabert, hervorgerufen durch Rauchschalen an diversen Punkten in der Halle, die verführerische Schwaden aufsteigen lassen. Tief ziehe ich ihn in meine Nase und halte ihn da. Er erinnert mich an Sonne, an Hitze, Staub und Sand, an die Gastfreundschaft von Menschen, die alles verloren hatten und sich dennoch nicht davon haben abbringen lassen, mich in ihr Heim aufzunehmen wie ein Mitglied ihrer Familie. An kühle Häuser erinnert er mich, die sich der Mittagshitze verschließen um am Abend zum Leben zu erwachen. An Gespräche mit Vermittlern, die uns zu unseren Zielpersonen bringen sollten, bei einem Tee und gesüßtem Gebäck, das so fürchterlich an den Zähnen klebt. Es erinnert mich an Tage und Nächte im Kreise von Freunden, in denen wir auf unsere Einsätze gewartet haben, mal schweigend, mal lachend. 

Ich fühle mich zuhause. Stumm schließe ich die Augen und lasse mich von der Weite des Raumes treiben, von der Musik und den Gerüchen. Ich folge den Erinnerungen, so bitter viele und so hoffnungsvoll einige auch sind. Ich folge den Spuren der Menschen, die ich porträtiert und die ich zu schätzen gelernt habe. Ich folge den Krisen und Kriegen in den Ländern, die ich bereist habe, erstelle eine innere Karte, die mich exakt hierhin führt, zum Anfang all dessen, was mich geprägt hat. 

Ich öffne die Augen und wende mich zu Asami, der ruhig neben mir steht und mich aufmerksam misst. In seinem Blick lese ich nichts, vollkommene Neutralität und Nervosität, wie ich jetzt weiß. Natürlich muss ich nicht fragen, um was es geht. Wir hatten das Ausstellungsthema und ich habe ihm meine Meinung dazu sehr deutlich kundgetan. Er darf meinetwegen eine Ausstellung organisieren, doch ich werde und ich will nicht dabei in Verbindung gebracht werden. Ich will nicht öffentlich auftreten.  
Eben jene Ausstellung sehe ich jetzt vor mir und er wartet ab, was ich ihm dazu zu sagen habe. 

Nun ja. 

„Weiß Rose davon?“, frage ich ohne Umschweife. Es ist Asami, dem ich hier gegenüberstehe. Die Annahme, dass er nicht weiß, wer meine Agenturchefin ist, ist illusorisch. Sein Nicken bestätigt mir das.  
„Miss McDougal ist darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt. Ich habe sie gefragt, sie hat ihre Zustimmung erteilt und mir die Bilder zur Verfügung gestellt.“  
Ich rolle mit den Augen. Natürlich ist sie eine tüchtige Geschäftsfrau, so sehr sie ihre Mitarbeiter auch liebt. Natürlich liegt sie mir seit Jahren auch schon in den Ohren damit, dass ich mich auf den Ausstellungen meiner Bilder sehen lasse. Da ist eine weitere Ausstellung hier in Japan sicherlich ganz nach ihrem Geschmack. 

Hoffe ich.

„Hast du ihr gedroht?“, muss ich zu allererst fragen. Das wäre Asamis Stil, wenn er seinen Willen nicht bekommt und ich möchte nicht, dass meine kommende Zusammenarbeit mit ihr lediglich auf ihrer Angst vor ihm begründet ist  
Er enttäuscht mich und schüttelt den Kopf. „Den Erstkontakt habe ich über einen Mittelsmann aus Frankreich herstellen lassen. Erst vor kurzem bin ich persönlich in Erscheinung getreten und habe mit ihr die Modalitäten für eine solche Ausstellung festgelegt. Sie war weder dem Gedanken noch dem Konzept abgeneigt und das Ergebnis dessen siehst du vor dir.“

Ich muss gestehen, ein wunderbares Ergebnis.

„Gefällt es dir?“

Die Frage birgt so viel, dass ich es kaum in Worte fassen kann und geht umso leichter über das Offensichtliche hinaus. Gefällt mir das Arrangement? Sicherlich. Gefällt mir die Kombination aus Präsentation, Musik und Gerüchen? Das kann man wohl sagen. Gefällt mir der Gedanke, dass es eine Ausstellung ist, die Asami für mich ausrichtet? Hmm. Gefällt mir das Arrangement als solches? Auf jeden Fall.

„Ohne Menschen ist es in Ordnung“, gebe ich zu und kann mir ein Lächeln beim besten Willen nicht verkneifen, als für einen kurzen Moment ein ungewohnt säuerlicher Ausdruck über sein Gesicht huscht. Das Lächeln weitet sich zu einem breiten Grinsen aus, als ich meine Freude über dieses Arrangement nicht mehr verbergen kann.  
„Es ist toll. Ich mag alles daran“, erläutere ich schlicht und Entspannung glättet seine Züge. Nach einer kurzen, schweigsamen Pause deutet er hinter mich und ich drehe mich um.  
„Dort oben ist eine Lounge. Sie ist von außen verspiegelt, sodass dich niemand sehen kann, wenn du hier sein möchtest. Von innen heraus kannst du alles sehen.“  
Bis jetzt war mir der Extraraum gar nicht aufgefallen und überrascht weiten sich meine Augen.  
„Wie im Sion“, ziehe ich den Vergleich zu Asamis Club und er nickt. Ein Bereich nur für mich, wo ich die Besucher begaffen kann, ohne selbst begafft zu werden. 

_Hmm._

„Wie lange wird die Ausstellung zu sehen sein?“  
„Sechs Wochen.“  
Das ist eine lange Zeit und das Ende der Ausstellung hier werde ich mit Sicherheit nicht mehr aus Japan erleben.  
„Wann soll die Eröffnung sein?“  
„Wenn du deine Erlaubnis gibst, in der nächsten Woche.“  
Eine Guerillaausstellung also. Sie kommt aus heiterem Himmel und gewinnt ihre Besucherzahlen durch die Verbreitung in sozialen Medien und durch Mund-zu-Mund-Propaganda. Ich muss darüber schmunzeln, denn was würde besser zu mir passen als genau das?  
„In Ordnung“, gebe ich meine Zustimmung zu seinem Vorhaben und ich sehe, wie sehr ich ihm damit eine Freude bereiten kann. Das Leuchten in seinen Augen sagt es mir und ich seufze innerlich. 

Aus einem Impuls heraus trete ich an Asami heran und lege meine Hände auf seine Unterarme. Er hat die Hände in seinen Taschen vergraben und so kann ich die Muskeln unter meinen Fingern spüren, die durch den Anzug verdeckt werden. Ich schaue ihm in die lächelnden Augen und brauche für mich eine Sekunde, um mir selbst Mut zuzusprechen. Mir kommt es vor, als wäre es das erste Mal, dass ich das hier tue und ich fühle mich dementsprechend ungelenk und unverschämt.  
Der Blick in Asamis Augen hilft mir da auch nicht weiter, denn er macht deutlich, dass er mir die Wahl überlässt, was ich als Nächstes tue. 

Ich seufze. Ich kann noch weiter hier rumstehen, oder aber…

Der Kuss, den ich auf seine Lippen presse, ist ungelenk und ungestüm, erst mit seiner Mithilfe wird es harmonischer und weniger ungeübt. Ich nehme mir die Freiheit, mich an ihn zu schmiegen, Vorderseite an Vorderseite, und seinen Hinterkopf zu umfassen, während meine Zunge, wahnwitzig wie sie ist, sich in seinen Mund stiehlt und ihn herausfordert.  
Wer wäre Asami, wenn er genau das nicht annehmen würde? Doch er bedrängt mich nicht, er überfällt mich nicht, er hält sich zurück. 

Vornehm macht ihn das aber noch lange nicht. 

So schmutzig, wie unser Kuss wird, so tief und eng und innig habe ich glaube ich noch nie geküsst und es beginnt mich ohne jede Vorwarnung zu erregen. Ich seufze innerlich, was sich als Stöhnen an die Oberfläche meiner Lippen bricht. Erst dann umschließt Asami mich mit seinen Armen und hält mich noch enger, als ich mich ohnehin schon an ihn gepresst habe. Ich spüre ihn, seine Vorsicht, als wäre ich zerbrechlich.  
Doch das bin ich nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt, nicht, wo wir gleichberechtigt sind und ich den Mut dazu fasse, seine Körpermitte mit meinen Händen auf seinem Hintern an meine eigene zu ziehen. 

Ich lasse mir noch ein bisschen Zeit, dann löse ich mich von ihm. Für wenige Augenblicke starre ich ihm wortlos in die Augen, dann verziehe ich die Lippen zu einem Lächeln.  
„Dankeschön. Dafür.“ Ich deute hinter mich. „Und… für….“  
Ich stocke. Für alles wäre der falsche Ausdruck. „…dein jetziges Ich“, beende ich meinen Satz und meine es genauso, wie ich es gesagt habe. Ich bin dankbar dafür, dass der Mann, zu dem ich mich hinzugezogen fühle, nicht mehr das Monster ist, das ich in Erinnerung hatte. Ich bin dankbar dafür, dass er sein früheres Ich hinter sich gelassen hat.  
Seine Hand streicht mir über die Wange und er lächelt sanft. „Sei nicht dankbar für etwas, auf das du Anspruch hast und das dir schon immer hätte zustehen sollen, Akihito.“

„Doch.“ Beinahe schon stur leiste ich ihm Widerspruch und er schnaubt. Wortlos drehe ich ihm meinen Rücken zu und schlinge seine Arme um meine Körpermitte. Ich schaue mit ihm zusammen auf die Bilder, die ein Mahnmal für alles Schlechte auf der Welt sind. Aber eben auch für Rettung, Erlösung und die Möglichkeit auf ein zweites Leben jenseits von Gewalt und Folter. Er lässt es zu, dass ich mich der kompletten Länge nach an ihn schmiege, meinen Hinterkopf an seine Schulter bette. Ich lausche auf sein Herz und seine Atmung, die sich nach ein paar Schlägen im Gleichklang mit meiner befindet. Ich spüre ihn an meinem Hintern und so ist es auch ein Test an mich, wie ich auf das reagiere, was mir früher soviel Angst bereitet hat.  
Doch da ist nichts. Ich fühle mich lediglich wohl in der Nähe seiner menschlichen Wärme.  
Eben jenen Gedanken weiterspinnend stelle ich mir vor, ob ich es zulassen könnte, dass er in mich eindringt. Die Antwort darauf ist nein. Die Erinnerungen daran sind keine schönen. Wirklich nicht. Wie gesagt, ich brauche es nicht mehr. Habe es vermutlich auch noch nie gebraucht, auch wenn es mir damals Lust bereitet hatte.

Ich lasse den Gedanken gehen, wie er gekommen ist. Später wird noch Zeit genug sein um darüber nachzudenken. Jetzt genieße ich die Nähe und den Geruch des Mannes hinter mir, dessen warmer Atem mir über meinen Schopf streicht. Ich genieße das, was ich habe und fühle den Frieden, der in mir ist und sich nach all den Jahren endlich real anfühlt. 

Der Gedanke, dass ich den Frieden nur hier in Japan bekommen werde, kommt so überraschend wie ungebeten und setzt sich zu meinem Unmut schneller fest als ich es mir wünschen würde. 

~~~~~  
_Das Ende?_

**Author's Note:**

> Tja... da war er nun, der lang erwartete Einblick in Asamis Gedankenwelt. Zur zehnten Geschichte dieser Reihe sicherlich ein passender Anlass. ;)


End file.
